Something Right After All
by shelubbsu
Summary: JONAS fic. Nick Lucas didn't know what he'd done to deserve Macy Misa lying on top of him in the library with a giant bruise on his forehead, but he knew he must've done something right after all. NACY oneshot, slight romance.


Okay, first JONAS fic I've ever written, and I've found myself to be a complete Nacy fan (even though I love Kacy). There's just something about Nick and Macy...siiigh. Well, this was written in about an hour, because when inspiration hits, inspiration hits. Please don't be too harsh, I've never written this fandom before. :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the JONAS franchise or was in some way affliated with the Jonas Brothers, I wouldn't be sitting around writing fanfiction in the middle of the night. I own nothing recognisable, except the plot :)

* * *

If anyone was to ask Nick Lucas what he had done to deserve Macy Misa lying on top of him in the middle of the library with a big lump on his forehead, he would have no clue.

Nope.

Not a single idea.

He'd always been a good boy, had never got a piece of coal in his Christmas stocking. He helped old ladies across the street and put a smile on little children's faces. As far back as he could remember, he had done nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to deserve this.

Although, Nick pondered, he was not wholly opposed to Macy Misa lying on top of him in the middle of the library, though he would have preferred to do so without the bruise he currently sported bang in the middle of his forehead.

Well.

That girl did have deadly aim. And seemed to have gone into some shock induced coma.

He knew he had to act fast when he heard distant footsteps heading their way. Just his luck, the one day he ends up in this... compromising position is the day that someone decides to visit the section of the library that NO ONE ever visits. What was he even doing in here?

Oh wait. That's right. He was failing literature. And who did his teacher decide to pair him up with so that his grades could pick up?

Right in one.

Ms. Espeniaza had decided that being a rockstar didn't quite justify failing her literature class (aw come on, who even cares about Arthur Miller?) so, la voila, Macy became his tutor. He didn't even know she was good at literature! He didn't even know she was in the same class as him!

Okay, backtrack. He did know, in some subconscious part of his brain. He remembered walking into class on his first day only to trip over her hockey stick and knock himself in the, _ahem_, area on the corner of the desk. How could he forget Macy Misa, the rather dangerous Macy Misa, was in his literature class?

Anyway, Ms. Espeniaza had stressed the importance of context when analysing literature and it's value to modern society. So there he was, researching away in this godforsaken area of the school's library to make sure he passed literature (apparently his mother didn't think being a rockstar was a good enough excuse to fail school either). He'd just come across the chapter he needed the book he was flicking, _ahem_, reading through, when who hurtled down the aisle but Macy Misa. He should've known really. She'd been Stella's best friend for a long time now, and hung around the brothers enough that he should've known when Macy Misa was running, clothes askew, books in hand, he needed to duck. And maybe hide under the table.

Nope.

Nick Lucas, the quiet Lucas, the _intelligent _Lucas, was too busy admiring Macy Misa's exposed legs while she ran instead of looking after his own health. He couldn't help himself! Under that intense extirior, he was just another teenage boy with teenage boy hormones! And damn,_ahem_, oh man, she had great legs. They began encased in a ratty pair of trainers she wore for field training and then just went on forever. He wasn't kidding. They went on, and on, and on, until he hit the bottom of her skirt.

Pause.

He wasn't gonna go there.

Anyway, her legs had him mesmerised. Mesmerised enough to only look up when he heard the squeal she managed to emit just before some large, square, rather heavy object nailed him in the center of his forehead. A second later, a warm moving body collided with his own, and lo behold, Nick Lucas was on the floor of the library, bruise on his forehead and Macy Misa lying on top of him.

Though he must say, he was quite impressed. She'd managed to keep her squeal low enough to alert him but not the rest of the population of Horace Mantis. Somehow, she'd also managed to keep on going after chucking the book at him (she probably didn't do it intentionally) and tripped, over _something, _straight into him.

And to be completely honest, he didn't mind the situation too much. Well, besides from the throbbing that seemed to embed itself into his forehead. But this way he got to feel those althletic legs against his own. And the rest of that incredibly toned body pressed into his.

No! Bad thoughts. Must not let mind wander that way.

"Nick...Nick! Are you alright?"

His mind briefly registered Macy's mouth moving, but for some reason the way she was lying on him heightened his senses and his eyes followed the movement of her pink, pink lips as she formed words. He could feel the red creeping up his neck, and quickly gave his head a little shake. What were these insidious thoughts creeping into his head? He did not think this way about Macy Misa!

Grimacing a little when she put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, he assured her that yes, he was fine. And yes, pressing his bruise did actually hurt him.

"Oh good! That means your functioning fine because you know, you were just sort of staring at me for a while and - mmphff"

She couldn't say much more because Nick's hand had placed itself over her mouth. His incredibly heightened senses (must check with his doctor about that) had heard light footfalls in the general area again and Macy's voice had raised to such an incredible crescendo that this was the only was he could stop her.

Bad move.

As if the feeling of her pressed against him wasn't bad enough, the feeling of those lips directly against his hand was the icing on the cake. He could see her eyes widen again, and noticed the kind of crazy twinkle they took on when she got excited. It was like he couldn't pull away. He didn't realise how close their faces were until a stern and scandalised voice echoed in his ears. That was definitely not Macy.

"Ms. Misa! Mr. Lucas! What are you doing!?"

Nick let his head drop back to the floor with a groan, hands falling flat to his sides. Macy sent a sheepish grin towards the prim librarian, Ms. Myers, whose under-the-breath mutterings sounded scarily like principal, detention and students these days, evoking a slight fear in Nick. He was Nick Lucas for crying out loud! The quiet one! The sensible one! The intense one! Nick Lucas did not get caught on library floors with Macy Misa on top of him! The gossip chain was going to have a field day with this one!

"Ms. Misa, why are you still on top of Mr. Lucas?!"

Nick didn't think her voice could get more shrill than it was at that very moment. Both of them made a hasty attempt at untangling limbs and straightening clothes, in the process only knocking each other more and halting any progress that may have been made.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Ms. Misa. You would think you would be as graceful on your feet as you are on the field!"

Ms. Myers extended a hand towards Macy, who used it as her support to get up. Nick somehow made his way up, grasping at bookshelves while straightening his tie at the same time. Carefully investigating his face, Ms. Myers started to speak again.

"Mr. Lucas, I am going to get an ice pack for your head. Both of you, do not move."

Nick and Macy exchanged a quick glance. They could both hear her voice fading down the aisles.

"...students these days! Just because no one uses those resources anymore, think they own the place for their own canoodling, well I tell you! just you wait! Just you wait..."

Neither of them wanted to wait for very long. Nick gave a slight nod of his head, and indicated towards the exit. But just as soon as Macy moved to pick up her books, Nick tripped over that same hockey stick from literature class, and knocked straight into Macy, essentially trapping her between his body and the shelves. His arms braced his weight on either side so he wouldn't crush the poor girl, who looked dazed enough at the closeness between them. Damn those eyes.

Okay Nick, just take a step back and move away slowly.

For once following his conscience, he attempted to move away from Macy Misa and her athletic, rather gorgeous body, but found himself stuck. Macy quickly looked to the sides, finding the problem almost immediately. Whispering to him (the hot breath on his ear didn't help Nick) she quickly indicated what was wrong.

"Your jacket's stuck on some old nails from these shelves. Let me just break the threads...oh no! Stella's going to kill me! She spent hours on this jacket!"

"Macy!" He whisper-shouted impatiently. "Just do it!"

Before she could even raise her hand, the same shrill, scandalised voice that had found them earlier found them again.

"Mr. Lucas! Ms. Misa!"

Nick dropped his head to the only place he really could, Macy's shoulder, muttering into her navy blazer.

"What are the bloody odds."

As he was being marshalled away from the library by Ms. Myers with Macy Misa in tow, Nick had no idea what he had done to deserve such a fate. But he couldn't help but break a small smile at the entire situation that he wasn't wholly opposed to. Turning his head towards his side, he could see the same smile mirrored on Macy's face. Nick looked up towards the ceiling.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd done something right after all.

* * *

Well, I do hope you enjoyed that. There may be a follow up one shot coming soon, depends on the mood though. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. I kinda liked it myself, except for the ending, which seemed a little forced. The idea here wasn't complete romance, it was the beginning of an interest that may grow into more.

Leave me some love, people! :)  
Surmayee


End file.
